My Sister, My Friend
by abiholmes97
Summary: Jessica Rossi has never spent the weekend alone with her sister Joy before. David thinks it would be a good way for the girls to bond and get to know each other.
1. Surprise

**Surprise**

I never had a sister growing up. Well, I had Amber, but when Mom spilt with Jason, she didn't really want to know anyway. Ashley Seaver was the closest person I had to a sister. She was my person, who I went to when I was afraid or alone. She helped me when I was 12 and suffered a miscarriage. She was the only person to know the full extent of the abuse I suffered at the hands of my step-father. She didn't back away, instead she stayed by my side, she was a rock. Effectively, she was my sister.

Mom and Dave started seeing each other again when I was 13. I was happy for her. I always knew that she had something for Dave. She was different when she was with him, nothing like how she was when she was with Jason. And when I was fifteen, I found out the truth. David Rossi was my dad, my physical, biological dad and we've been going strong ever since.

Now, my dad had been married before. 3 times before. I'm not judging. Working in the BAU takes a lot out of relationships. It's a pretty demanding job which is why a lot of the agents enter relationships with other agents or with people in law enforcement (like JJ). I knew about Carolyn (Dad's first wife). She passed away at the very beginning of mom and dad's relationship. He had a son with her but he died the day he was born, so I knew I would've had a brother. But what I didn't know, was that I had a sister. Not only that but I had a brother-in-law and a nephew.

Joy. Joy was the name of my sister, and she was the child of Dad and his second wife, Hayden Montgomery. Mom and I found out pretty much as soon as Dad did. He'd been followed for a while by someone who claimed to be a P.I but then she simply told him that he was her father. That Hayden had kept her pregnancy a secret because she knew that Dad would have put the job before his family. He called us to say that he had a daughter and that he was flying out to San Francisco to spend the weekend with her and her son. Mom was shocked but not surprised. I think she had been expecting something like this to happen for a while.

Me on the other hand, I was stunned. I knew that my dad had a past, but I never expected this. For mom, it was a reiteration of the life that she had missed out on, a life that Dad lived without her. For me, it meant that I had a whole part of my family that I didn't know about. What was Joy like? Was she nice? Did she resent Dad for not being a part of her life? And as for Dad, what would happen now? Would he split his time between here and San Fran? Would I even see him anymore? He was either at work or home. If he now had to balance Joy in that mix, would I even see him? I was just getting used to having a dad in my life, I didn't really want to lose him.

I slowly became more withdrawn from Dad. I stopped seeing him after school in his office. I spent most of my time in my room when I was at home and I only played my guitar in the music rooms at school. I knew he was concerned because Aaron had asked Jack if I was ok. I didn't know if I was ok and that was the problem.

Dad finally cornered me coming out of Mom's office at the BAU.

"You've been avoiding me." He said. He didn't sound angry at all. He sounded concerned, worried even.

"I've been busy." I said, looking down at my sneakers. They were my favourite red pair, that Spence had bought me for my 16th birthday.

"Jess, you've been going out of your way to avoid spending time with me ever since we found out about Joy."

I continued to look at the floor. Dad sighed.

"Look, I realise this is a big change. But Joy is lovely. She knows about you and mom and she doesn't want to get in the way of that. She was like you…" I looked up at him, curious now. "She wanted to know who her father was. I think you of all people can understand that."

I smiled a little.

"That's more like my bambina." He smiled softly at me. "Why don't we head up to my office and you can tell me what's had you all worried."

I nodded, and we walked up through the ball pen, up the stairs and into his office. I breathed in the familiar smell of his aftershave mixed with coffee. It was a smell I learnt to grow used to and now I loved it, it was a part of me. Dad shut the door behind him and, taking my hand, led me over to his sofa and we sat down.

"Now, what's going on in that wonderful head of yours?"

I sighed. "I always knew that you had a past. I just didn't realise that it meant you had another family."

Dad smiled. "Me neither."

I took another deep breath, "And I suppose I was worried about losing you."

Dad smiled again, but this time it was a sympathetic, understanding smile. There was even a bit of relief in there. "Oh Jessie."

"It's silly really. I mean, I don't really know you. But I was just starting to get used to having you in my life and then this happened. And I know you work a lot and I also know that that isn't your fault but when you upped and left for San Fran after finding out about Joy, I thought that you would forget about your family in D.C or that because Joy was all shiny and bright that you would lose interest in us or…"

Dad put a finger on my lips that silenced me. I blushed. I hadn't realised how much I had been rambling. I could feel a lump forming in my throat.

Dad spoke softly, almost as if he was holding back tears. "Firstly, nothing could tear my family apart. I have waited a lifetime to be with your mother and now I have two daughters when I thought I'd have none. Secondly, I'm not going anywhere. My home is here in D.C with my lovely Erin and my beautiful, talented, slightly crazy daughter Jessica. Joy wants me to be a part of her life but she also wants our life to continue and to exist. We will see each other as and when we can. She also wants to meet you and Erin. Jessica, you were lucky. You were fifteen when you found out that I was your father, Joy is twenty-nine. She's going to want to make up for lost time, but I will always be your father and I will always be there for you, no matter what and Joy understands that."

Silent tears were flowing down my face now. I had been silly to think that my dad would suddenly up and leave his life here and I had been slowly pushing away the best thing that had happened to me in a while.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, bambina. This is a big change and I wouldn't have expected you to be totally ok with it at first." He wiped the tears from my eyes. "But thank you for telling me how you were feeling. Promise me, you'll talk to me from now on."

I nodded. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Dad called, looking at the door.

The door opened. It was Hotch. He looked at us both on the sofa. I wiped my eyes quickly. "Sorry to interrupt." He began.

"It's ok, Aaron. Jess and I were just working through some things. What's up?"

He grimaced. "We've just had a call from Atlanta PD. It's bad."

Dad nodded. "I'll be right in."

I smiled. "Duty calls?"

"Serial killers don't take holidays it would seem."

"Go get 'em Dad!"

He stood up to leave. "Promise we're good?" he asked.

"I promise!" I replied, getting up and kissing him on the cheek. "Now go save lives!" and I kissed him again, smiling.


	2. 2 months later

**2 months later.**

"And that's why I never let Dad near my guitar anymore!"

Spencer and JJ laughed. I had just finished telling them the story of when we had a backyard cookout with my school friends and Dad brought out my guitar and murdered a few Billy Joel songs.

"And here I thought there was nothing that Rossi couldn't do!" smiled JJ.

"Apparently, he can't play the guitar very well!" laughed Spence.

"What's going on?" asked Alvez, perching on the end of the desk.

"I just told Reid and JJ about my dad's incompetence on the guitar."

"Ah man, I bet that's a story!" He looked at me. "How are things going with Joy?"

I smiled, "Really well. She texts me pretty much everyday and sends me photos of Kai whenever she can. We try and facetime once a week if she's not away reporting."

"Sounds like you guys are really getting along then." Said Spence.

I smiled, "We are. It's nice having a big sister. I mean, a proper big sister, unlike Amber…"

"And you'll always have a big brother!" said JJ, "I don't think Spencer is going anywhere."

Spence shook his head.

"I know. The BAU will always be my family."

"Jessica?"

I looked up. Dad was stood on the walkway, looking across the bull pen.

"Jess, can I speak to you for a moment?" he called.

"Sure!"

"Ooh! What you done?" teased Alvez.

I shoved him in the shoulder and he lost his perch.

"Nothing, I think. I'm going to go and see."

Leaving Reid, JJ and Alvez in the bull pen, I made my way up the stairs and across to Dad's office. I waved at Emily as I walked past, making sure that I smiled. It looked as if she was drowning in paperwork, just as Hotch used to. Dad put his arm round my shoulder and led me into his office, shutting the door. I looked into the room and saw my mom sat on the sofa.

"Hey Mom!" I smiled and went and hugged her.

She hugged me back, "Hey sweet girl!" she replied.

I looked back at Dad, "What's going on? Am I in trouble?"

Dad shook his head, smiling. "No, you're not in trouble bambina."

"Then what's up?" I asked, looking between the two of them. "Wait, you guys aren't breaking up are you?"

Mom and Dad laughed softly.

"No, we're not breaking up. Would you let your father explain?" said mom, slightly amused.

I looked at Dad, waiting.

"I was talking to Joy this morning…" I opened my mouth to say something. Mom gave me a look and I quickly shut it again. "… she has the weekend of this coming weekend and wondered if you wanted to go across to San Francisco and spend the weekend with her, Shawn and Kai?"

I looked at mom.

"Your mother agrees and thinks it would be a good opportunity for you girls to get know each other." Dad added.

"I've never been to California by myself before. I've always been with you." I looked at Dad.

"We know that," Mom chimed in, "But I still think this would be good for you. This way you can get to know Joy without your father and I breathing down your necks."

I smiled, "It'll be an adventure, right?"

Dad smiled, "That's right, kiddo."

"Dad and I are just a phone call away if you want to come home at any time."

I nodded. I was off to California for the first time, all by myself. I was going to get to know my big sister and her husband and son. Hopefully, things would go well.


	3. San Fransisco

**San Francisco**

The flight out to San Fran took almost five hours. When I landed, I walked out of baggage reclaim and saw Joy stood with Kai and Shawn. Kai was holding a brightly decorated sign that had _'Aunt Jessica'_ written on it. I smiled widely as I walked over. Joy smiled back.

"Jessie!" she squealed and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you could come over!"

"Thanks for the invite!" I replied, returning her hug.

"Hey. You're my little sister, you are welcome here anytime."

"Thanks Joy!" I smiled. "Hello Shawn." I said offering my hand for a handshake. Instead, he offered me a hug.

I laughed, "Yep, you're Italian alright!"

He laughed back.

I crouched down to say hello to Kai. "Hey buddy. Did you make that sign?"

He nodded.

"It's amazing!"

"Thank you, Aunty Jessie!" he replied, smiling widely.

"Can I take a photo to show Grandpa and Grandma?"

He nodded and held the sign up. I took my phone out "Say cheese!"

"Cheeeeeese!" came his reply, smiling widely. I took the photo and held it so he could see. He giggled seeing his smile on the camera.

"Shall we head home then?" asked Joy.

Kai nodded enthusiastically, and taking my hand, walked with me out of the airport.

It was an hour drive from the airport to where Joy and Shawn had their home. It was a nice spot, secluded up in the hills with plenty of land for Kai to run around in. She had a modest sized house and it was beautiful. I had been here before, but I never failed to be amazed by her house. You could tell she was a Rossi simply by her taste in housing!

Shawn showed me up to the room that I usually stayed in, but something was different this time. On the door was a wooden plaque that had 'JESSICA' engraved on it. I looked up at Shawn.

"Joy wants you to have a room here. She feels that her sister should be able to come and stay with her family and have her own room. She also wanted to get you one that said 'Jessie" but we couldn't find one."

"I love it!" I said, giving Shawn a hug.

He chuckled softly and hugged me back. "Joy is thrilled you're here. She wasn't sure that you would agree to come by yourself, not knowing her that well."

"I wasn't sure that I was going to come either, but both mom and dad thought it would be a good idea and who doesn't love a holiday in California anyway!"

He laughed, "I'm sure it makes a change from Virginia!"

"That it does!"

Shawn then left me to unpack my things and freshen up. My room was light and airy with a view out over the backyard. I knew that the beach was a 2-mile drive away from Joy's residence, but I couldn't make out the coast because of the trees in her backyard. I smiled. This beat an inner-city view or the rows of houses where mom used to live before we moved into David's place.

After making sure all my things were tidily sorted and put away for the weekend, I headed down to the kitchen. Joy was in there, making what looked like a seafood salad. I sat down at the counter and watched her work for a while. She had definitely inherited our dad's ability to cook. Joy was so at home in the kitchen, it was like second nature to her.

"Did Dad tell you that his original partner in the BAU liked to cook as well?" I asked.

She jumped, unaware that I had come down. She smiled, "No. He didn't."

I smiled back. "Gideon was an amazing cook. The two of them used to bounce recipes off each other when they weren't working."

"Gideon sounds like a nice guy. Did you meet him?"

"Yeah. He helped in the investigation into my step-fathers murder." I paused. "I'm not sure what Dad told you about him…"

She poured me a glass of lemonade and sat down opposite me. "He mentioned the case and told me a bit about him, but I got that he was waiting for you to tell me in your own time."

I smiled. "Jason was a great dad, he was always there. Every dance recital, every little league game, he was there. Then we took a trip to Florida for our summer holiday and things change. I don't know what it was, the sunlight, whatever, but I changed. My hair went from a light brown to a dark brown and my skin became more tanned and it didn't fade when we came home. He figured that I wasn't his daughter like he thought." I took a sip of lemonade. "And overnight, he changed. Gone was my doting father figure and in his place was a sadistic madman."

Joy looked concerned, "Jess, you don't have to tell me all this."

"This trip is about bonding, right?"

Joy nodded.

"Then in order to understand who I am, you need to know what happened when I was a kid." I smiled, "It's ok. I trust you, Joy."

She smiled. "Thanks Jessie, that means a lot."

"At first, he started off small. If Amber or James got a new outfit or video game, I'd go without. If they wanted to hang out with their friends or go to parties, I wasn't allowed to. My friends stopped coming over, all bar Ashley. But I kept going, I was determined to have a childhood regardless. So, I started hanging out at the BAU. If I didn't have a family at home, I had one there. But Jason figured this out and he upped his game. We had a spare room in our house, he used to lock me in there for a couple of nights and tell mom that I had gone to Ashley's on a sleepover. Mom was so busy with work and she had started drinking that she just took his word for it. I didn't tell anyone. I was coping, it was fine."

"I'm guessing he didn't stop there?" Joy asked.

I shook my head, having some more lemonade. "Once that got boring, he stopped locking me in. But I knew something else was coming. He would hit me repeatedly during the day. I took to wearing hoodies. They became a source of comfort. Not only did they hide the bruises, but I could hide in them and go someplace else. I read a lot to escape as well. Spencer always kept my bookshelf full of new and interesting reads. But that wasn't enough. Not when he started coming into my room at night."

Joy gasped. "He didn't!" Her hands covered her mouth.

"He did. And then mom caught him. She came home early one night and found him on top of me in bed. She moved me out of the house that night. Took me to a hotel and got me to show her the bruises and the scars. I remember she cried so much and apologized repeatedly. Then she hit the hotel mini-bar. I curled into a ball and fell asleep. She bought a new house on the other side of D.C and we moved into it. Amber and James joined us a few months later and she filed for a divorce. I was 9 at the time."

Joy reached out and grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry Jess. Sorry that you had to go through all that."

I smiled. "Thanks Joy. But that's not the end."

She looked at me, amazed and horrified at the same time.

I sighed. "I was 12 when Jason found out where we were living. I still don't know who told him or whether he followed one of us, but he found the house. Mom was out with Dad, they had just started to see each other, and I was so happy that she had found him again that I didn't mind being on my own in the house. I knew she would be back later that night. Jason got in and came up to my room. This time it was worse. He repeatedly raped me. When he wasn't, he would cut me. When he left, I went into the backyard and burned my sheets and pyjamas. I then got into the shower and scrubbed myself clean. I felt so dirty. I had to wear hoodies and long-sleeved jumpers for weeks. And then the second blow came."

"He got you pregnant?"

I nodded. "I couldn't tell mum, she would freak. I couldn't tell Dad, he'd go all FBI on me, which is also why I didn't tell the team. Instead, I told my best friend, Ashley and her mom. They promised to help but that wasn't necessary. I miscarried shortly after I found out. Turns out I was fifteen weeks pregnant by the time I lost the baby. Mom and Dad only found out when I was interviewed during his homicide investigation."

Joy sat in silence, shocked by my past. Most people were, and some were even amazed at how well I had turned out.

"I'm doing fine now. I've even got a boyfriend who loves me and I now know that sex is something to be enjoyed. It means a person love you for who you are. Jack loves me, and I know he's not going anywhere anytime soon."

Joy smiled. "Jack is Aaron's son, right?"

I nodded, "We've grown up together pretty much. Bar his time in WitSec when Foyett was after Aaron."

Joy shook her head. "Sounds like you had a great childhood growing up in the BAU!"

I smiled, "It's not always easy but it's family, it never is." I paused, looking at her, "Being a BAU kid wasn't the best way to grow up, but I wouldn't change it. I know what's out there, I know what could come and get me. That's made me who I am and I'm not changing."

Joy looked at me. "Did you know that David was your dad when he rejoined the BAU?"

I shook my head again. "Nope, I was ten when he rejoined the bureau. Mom didn't tell me until I was fifteen." I paused, "I think she wanted to wait until her relationship with David was serious before she told me. She was also battling an alcohol addiction and telling me would have added more pressure to her home life that she didn't want."

Joy nodded. "I don't think my mom would've told me, you know? It was my step-father who told me, on his deathbed. I wish it had been mom, but I think she still had to forgive Dave. There was a lot of water under that bridge!"

I laughed. "I'm sure there was. What is your mom like?"

Joy smiled, "Hard headed, career driven, determined. But also kind, fair and loving."

We sat in the kitchen and chatted for hours. Then we all had a family dinner and it was Shawn's turn to ask a few questions.

"So, Jessie, what do you want to do with your life?" he asked, kindly.

"I'm thinking of doing Theology, not quite sure what I want to do with it yet."

"Theology?" asked Joy, "That's a little different to what your parents do."

I smiled, "I know, but I've seen what that life can do to a family and I want one of my own one day so I'm getting out that life while I can."

"What does Jack think?" she asked.

"Whose Jack?" asked Shawn, taking more salad.

"Jack is my boyfriend." I replied.

"Oooh!" he remarked, "How long?"

"Coming on to three years this May!"

"Wow. Congrats!"

"Thanks, and Jack totally understands, but he wants to carry on in his dad's footsteps so he's planning to do Psychology with plans to join the FBI Academy."

"That's cool then." Joy smiled.

"Very." I replied.

"Can I join the FBI when I'm older, mommy?" Kai asked, "Like Grandpa?"

Joy looked at him, "If that's want you want to do, then sure buddy. You can do it!"

Kai smiled, "I wanna be just like Grandpa when I'm older!"

Everyone laughed.

The rest of the weekend flew by. Joy and Shawn showed me round San Fran and Joy told me more about herself. Not only did she like to cook, she was a skilled baker and good in the garden. She always tried to be there for Kai in regard to school and home life, often working from home and only reporting overseas when it was absolutely necessary. For Joy, family was everything. I was so lucky that she found Dad and then we found each other. All of the worry and concern seemed pointless. I had found a sister for life in Joy.


	4. Home again

**Home again**

All too soon, it was time to fly home. Kai and Shawn had gone to the park, but I had said goodbye earlier. Joy drove me back out the airport. We had a laugh in the car doing our own version of James Corden's Carpool Karaoke. She walked me right through the airport, right up to security.

Joy turned to face me. "Thank you so much for visiting this weekend, Jess. I've really enjoyed getting to know my little sister!"

I smiled, "Thank you so much for having me."

"Anytime." Joy replied, smiling. "And thank you for telling me about Jason, I know that can't have been easy."

I smiled again, "It's all in the past now. I've got to keep looking to the future."

"That's very true, but if you ever need someone to talk to and you can't talk to your parents, you've got me."

I hugged her tightly. "Thanks Joy!" I said into her ear. "Thanks a million!"

"Anytime, Jess, anytime." She pulled away and held my shoulders. "You give Dad a big hug from me and tell him I'll come Capitol way soon."

I smiled, "I will!"

"Oh and good luck with the college application! If you need a recommendation, let me know. I can use my married name!"

"Thanks Joy, for everything. I never knew what having a sister was like until I got to know you and I'm loving every second of it."

"Me too. I'm so grateful for everything."

I hugged her one last time and then I headed off through security and into the waiting lounge. I pulled out my phone and called Dad.

 _This is Rossi._

"Dad, it's Jess."

 _Hey, it's my baby daughter. How are you?_

"I'm fine thanks. Just waiting to board the plane home."

 _That's good. How was the weekend with Joy?_

"Oh man! It was amazing! I had the best time!"

Dad chuckled on the end of the phone. _I'm glad. I told you that you would have fun._

"I'm so glad that I went. Joy is a lovely person and Kai is the cutest kid since Henry and Michael!"

 _I know right. It's those Rossi genes._

"I wouldn't go that far, Dad. Shawn had a say in it too."

But just then I heard JJ's voice on the end of Dad's phone; _Dave, we're about to deliver the profile._

"You're on a case?" I asked.

Dad sighed, _Yeah, got called out not long after you left actually. But as much as I hate it, I gotta run kiddo. Give us a call when you land. Mom should be there to pick you up, if not, I'm sure Aaron will._

"Cheers Dad and good luck. Not that you'll need it cause you're the best!"

 _Haha! Thanks bambina. I love you loads._

"I love you too, Dad. Stay safe!" and he hung up.

The flight home went faster than the flight out there. Walking through the arrivals lounge, I scanned the crowd for my mom's face. Just when I thought I would have to call Aaron to come and get me, I heard a voice shout "Jessica!" and I spun round to look. There was my mom, standing in the crowd, waving like mad. I began to walk, then my walk got faster and before I knew it, I was running over to my mom. I flung my arms around her neck and hugged her as if I hadn't seen her in a million years.

"I love you Mom!" I said into her shoulder, "Never forget that I love you, no matter what!"

"I love you too, sweet girl, I love you too."

I pulled away to look at her, "Let's go home!" and we walked out of the airport together.

THE END


End file.
